


Green Eyes

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [64]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Young Sans cares little for his brother
Series: tales of the unexpected [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 29





	Green Eyes

Sans observes his younger brother walking across the floor, he turns to his father to see if the older skeleton was watching. Then he glances back to the little skeleton, who held onto the wall and was lifting himself up.

Sans blinks. He remembers his father saying that he had been three years old when he first started walking and was always being carried by blue magic around. So how as the nine-month-old already start-

Papyrus took a step away from the wall.

Sans glares.

His father had already mentioned countless times how proud he was of Papyrus... never could Sans remember his father talking that way too about him.

Sans glares harder. The little skeleton was smiling at him with outstretched hands, slowly putting one step in front of the other and making his way towards him.

Sans makes a tiny bone appear by the infant's foot; then grins as he watches his brother stumble, his little arms went in circles as he tries to balances himself.

Then Papyrus falls.

A loud cluck was heard as the skull hit the tiled floor of the lab.

Sans sat upright from his place on the desk's chair, it pushes away from the desk and the wheel of the seat rolls back- jumping down he sighs and makes his way over to the fallen babe. The child would cry and call their father over and-

He halts.

Papyrus was getting back up; Sans slowly observes the little skeleton get on his hands and feet, then pushes against the floor to do an impressive swing to straighten himself.

Papyrus had a blooded tooth, his nasal passage was cracked but he was still smiling happily at Sans.

Sans stayed still the whole time Papyrus walks slowly towards him- one reaches him, Papyrus hugs his older brother and laughs loudly.

Sans silently uses blue magic to lift his young brother into the air, then turns walks with the now crying holding behind. The older hears their father coming over at the cry.

"SANS! WHAT HAPPENED?" Wingdings Gaster questions his older son on seeing his younger one wailing with a brother's face.

"*he tried to walk and fell." Sans told him as he continues to walk, "i'm taking him to the healer."

The older grits his teeth, wondering now when the youth was going to talk. Sans did not start speaking until he was eight... This child, however, had already started to babble. .. Sans also remembers trying to walk the first time, he fell and give up.

"S-SANS!" A tiny voice cries out causing him to stop, slowly he turns to look over his shoulder, the child had his arms out, wanting a hug... Sans brings Papyrus closer while still using his magic and wraps a single arm around the child, who in turn wraps both arms around his neck making Sans pull back slightly with a sigh.

"*ugh. papyrus don't." Sans huffs out in angry- Papyrus was rubbing his cheekbone against Sans's; the child did not even break anymore more of his face while doing so. Sans knew he would if he was doing that... maybe even dust if he had fallen like that...

Sans still did not like his brother, maybe he never will, but he will admit the little bugger was strong like his father kept claiming.


End file.
